


Gathering Of Warriors

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: The Enterprise crew joins with the Thebians in a fight against the Xindi. Includes Sato/m. (2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: The Thebians are loosely based on the old Battlestar Galactica that was a 1979 TV series created by Glenn A. Larson. All of the Thebian characters are my own.  
  
The 1/7th Rangers were never called Rangers in episode, The Expanse. They came into being in my story "Into the Valley of Death". So far my OC's are: Sergeant Major Benjamin Snowden, Sergeant Joe Layne, Sergeant Tina Alvarado, and Sergeant Manda Alvarado. Dana Heard belongs to Dee  
  
This is a continuing saga that started in Road Map to the Stars, Phoenix, Deja Vu and Khu; which I highly recommend that you read first.  


* * *

Captain Jonathon Archer sat in his Ready Room hunched over his terminal. He turned and stared out the porthole to see a multitude of friendly ships. He had commanded one ship with one hundred and two personnel into the Expanse to save Earth from another Xindi attack. Now he had lost thirty of those people including his best friend, Commander Charles Tucker III who had been with him since the X-01 project. Now he led a Taskforce of nineteen capital ships and almost five hundred smaller craft and almost ten thousand people. He turned as the doorbell chimed.

"Enter."

The door opened and his heart gladdened to see his First Officer, confidante, and love of his life, the Vulcan T'Pol.

"Captain, we have finalized the funeral arrangements for our dead."

"Do we have thirty caskets? Starfleet didn't stock caskets for a third of the crew."

"Actually, Captain. Commander ManethÃ´ had a small experimental craft that we will be using. It was originally built as an unmanned scout ship. It has been stripped of all unnecessary equipment and the bodies will be interned on the craft. We will be guiding it manually into a nearby sun."

Archer nodded. "I understand that the Thebians also helped prepare the bodies."

"Yes Sir. They used a modified mummification process that is part of their burial customs."

"That is fitting as their ancestors undoubtedly were responsible for the mummifications in Egypt. How do you mean modified?"

"The bodies have been cleaned, purified and dressed in clean uniforms and wrapped in linen with their arms crossed on their chests. I don't understand that significance."

"The crossed arms mean the dead have a family. In this case, all of us are one family." He turned back to the porthole.

T'Pol walked up behind Archer. "Captain, I know how hard it is for you to lose so many crewmen, especially Commander Tucker. They all new this was a mission that they might not return. They all volunteered for this mission. We must go on and complete this mission or their deaths will be meaningless."

Archer sighed. "I know. I give thanks that you are with me. I would rather you had stayed safe on Vulcan, but I am glad you are here by my side. There is no one I trust more than you." He turned and looked into her eyes. "Aisha."

T'Pol looked into the tired eyes set in an equally tired face of her Captain. She held up her left hand in the Vulcan sign and felt his hand touch hers. "Aisha." She reached up and pulled his head down as she raised up on her tiptoes and kissed him.

The doorbell chimed.

Archer broke the kiss and looked into T'Pol's eyes. "Enter."

Sergeant Major Snowden entered with a data pad. He looked at the Captain and his First Officer. Both looked like the cat that swallowed the canary. "Excuse me Captain. I have the battle plans that have been drawn up." He handed them to Archer.

Archer looked over the plans and passed them to T'Pol. She scanned the pad and handed it back to Snowden. "I don't understand why three groups. Wouldn't it make better sense to all stay together?"

Snowden walked over to the vid screen on the wall. "The plan is to divide the taskforce into three groups. Enterprise will be ahead of the Taskforce, with the Isiris in the center group following. The Thebes will lead the second group to our starboard and Pamiu will be on our port. These three groups will actually follow Enterprise just within sensor range. Each battle group will have five destroyers, one hundred and fifty two Cobras, twenty-eight transports and twenty-eight Raptors. Our group will have two extra Cobras since we already have two on Enterprise."

T'Pol arched and eye brow. "That is over thirty-one hundred personnel."

Ben nodded. "That is correct Sub-Commander. With the three battle groups spread out we have better coverage and assistance from the other two groups if needed."

Archer smiled. "Ben I think you missed your calling. You are an excellent tactician."

"Thanks, Captain. Rangers need to be tacticians as battles change in the field and the bad guys don't always follow the plans that our experts say they will."

Archer laughed. "You say that like you have personal experience."

"I have."

"Bridge to Captain Archer."

Archer walked to the comm button and pressed it. "Archer."

"Captain the ceremony is ready to start in the shuttle bay."

"Be right there. Archer out."

* * *

Archer, T'Pol and Snowden walked down the deserted corridors towards the Shuttle Bay. As the doors opened they were met with most of the Enterprise Crew and two hundred Thebians lined up and forming a path from the door to the podium. Ten inverted rifles with helmets on top and boots at the base. Twenty crosses with Starfleet emblems stood next to them.

Archer took the podium. "We are gathered here to commemorate our fallen comrades and friends. We all knew that this might be a one-way trip, with only one ship. These, are friends have paid the ultimate price in trying to save our planet and humanity. May they rest in peace."

Snowden walked to the podium. "I shall recite the Viking death chant."

The Rangers snapped to attention. The Colonial Warriors looked at the Rangers and followed suit, as did the rest of Starfleet. The Thebians also snapped to attention, out of respect for their new allies. As Snowden started, the Rangers and Starfleet joined in the chant.

> Lo there do I see my father.  
> Lo there do I see my mother and my sisters and my brothers.  
> Lo there do I see the line of my people, back to the beginning.  
> Lo they do call to me, they bid me take my place among them,  
> In the halls of Valhalla where the brave may live forever!

A Ranger marched in wearing kilts and playing bagpipes. The wailing music of Amazing Grace echoed throughout the ship as the comm and vid screens centered on the shuttle bay for those few crewmen on duty. As the music ended, the unmanned ship dropped from the launch arm and blasted off into space. The craft flew at half impulse down a corridor composed of two Thebian Battlestars, fifteen destroyers, four hundred and fifteen Cobras as well as one hundred and sixty eight shuttles. Once the funeral barge cleared the Thebian ships, it blasted into warp one on an intercept course to the closest sun.

Archer walked over to the shuttle bay observation deck. "Goodbye Trip. I will miss you. You are in command of some mighty good people." He felt a hand on his shoulder and knew it was without turning. "I will miss them all, T'Pol. They might all still be alive if they hadn't come with me."

"Captain, if it was them, it would have been others you would have become close to. The crew was doomed to a one way mission at the outset. Now we have allies who will insure that the mission is a success and our return will be more probable."

Archer nodded his head as he reached around and hugged her. The two of them looked out the observation window and watched as the Cobras landed on their respective mother ships and returned to their prearranged positions.

* * *

Manda Alvarado sat at a table in the mess hall. She stirred the spaghetti in front of her with her fork. 

"Excuse me. May I sit down?"

Manda looked up to see a Colonial Warrior with a cup in his hands. His brown leather flight jacket was opened, exposing the tan uniform of the Warriors. His side arm was strapped around his waist with a wide brown belt and the holster was tied to his leg.

"Sure. I am Sergeant Amanda Alvarado."

"Please to meet you Sergeant Amanda Alvarado, I am Under-Sergeant Xris SwordBreaker but my friends call me Xris."

Manda looked up into Xris deep blue eyes. "Manda. You are one of our saviors."

"Well I would not go far as to say that. When Commander ManethÃ´ announced that you needed help, five hundred volunteered. I was one on the lucky twenty warriors to be chosen. You people are truly heroes."

Manda laughed. "Pathetic, you mean. We came here with one hundred and two people and one ship, to an unknown area, with no intelligence and no plan to stop an enemy we had never heard of before."

"On the contrary, you are heroes. Your planet was attacked and you answered the call to protect your home world from another attack by placing yourselves in harms way to prevent it. You knew that this might be a one-way mission, but you were ready to give your lives to save billions of people whom you have never met. No greater love than to lay ones life down for another. That is the mark of a hero."

Manda looked at Xris. "We lost thirty of our friends, people we have served and fought with."

Xris nodded. "I heard that you and the Chief Engineer were very close."

A tear slipped down Manda cheek. "We had been but then we broke up. We were starting to get back together. Now he is gone."

Xris put his hand over hers. "Manda, you don't know me and maybe I am out of line, but if you need someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on, please come to me."

Manda shook her head. "Why would you want to? I am a stranger."

"You are a brave young woman, a warrior and a pilot. I have been just been handed my orders and you and I will be flying together. I will be your wingman."

Manda looked at the handsome Warrior. "I already have a wingman, either Tina or Joe."

Xris nodded. "I know, but you only have two Cobras which would mean one of you would be flying back to back missions. I was added as a fourth pilot. That way there will always be two fresh pilots."

Anger flashed in Manda's face. "Just who decided this?"

"Captain Archer and Sergeant Major Snowden. They suggested that our Cobras will fly in formation with the Cobras from the Thebes."

Amanda stood up. "We shall see about that." She turned and stormed out of the mess hall, leaving Xris stunned.

Xris scratched his head then stood up and walked out of the mess hall. \Well that went over big. Maybe I should hang out with the other CWs.\ He headed towards his quarters on B deck. He turned the corner and caught a flash of uniform out of the corner of his eye. He turned and went to the corridor and found a Starfleet Officer and a Ranger engaged in a quiet intimate conversation. They looked at him and stepped apart.

Xris felt anger flare in him. "So this is why you don't want me as a wingman. You're screwing him."

Malcolm stepped in front of the woman. "Under-Sergeant, I am Lieutenant Reed. You will watch your mouth or you will be on report and find yourself in the brig. You are under our jurisdiction now."

Xris stood at attention as Malcolm walked up to him just as Manda walked around the corner behind her sister. Xris's eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped.

Manda pushed past Tina. "Sir, what is going on here?"

Malcolm turned to the Ranger. "He got very upset with Tina for being with me."

Xris shook his head. "Lieutenant, Ma'am, I apologize I didn't know you were twins."

Tina took Malcolm's hand in hers. "What difference does that make? You presumed I was a low life because I am engaged to Lieutenant Reed."

Manda whirled on Tina. "Engaged? When? Why didn't you tell me?" She flung her arms around Tina and the two hugged.

Tina broke the hug. "Manda, he asked me just before that Neanderthal came charging around the corner."

Manda turned to Xris. "Tina, this Neanderthal is to be our wingman. Lieutenant Reed, will you try not to shoot him out of the sky when he returns from a mission?"

Malcolm rubbed his chin with his free hand. He looked at the Alvarado's. "Well, I can try, but you know how much I love to shoot moving targets. I now have new weapons to use. Come on ladies, let me take you for a celebration drink." He offered both arms to the ladies, turned around and walked away from Xris, who was still standing at attention. They turned the corner and Xris's shoulders slumped.

* * *

Tina stopped and looked at her sister. "He is cute, Manda. Why don't you invite him to come along?"

Manda gaped at Tina. "After he jumped all over you because he thought you were me?"

Malcolm grinned. "It shows he is interested in you." 

Manda looked at her two companions and shrugged. She stuck her head around the corner. "Xris, would you care to join us?" 

Xris looked up in surprise and nodded. He walked quickly to the three and found them laughing at his embarrassment.

* * *

Dana sat down on the bed and unhooked her boots. She kicked off one and threw it at Ben, who caught it in one hand. "I hate this. Limited duty because of a lousy broken arm. You would think by now we would have a way to repair broken bones."

Ben walked over and dropped the boot beside her. "Dana, Phlox said you would be out a week. Years ago it would have taken six to eight weeks and your arm would have been in a cast."

Dana nodded. "At least those disgusting worms of the Doctors actually did some good. I hate worms."

"Dana, you hate everything that keeps you penned up. I'll bet I could make it worth your while to remain here." He sat down beside her and turned her so her back was to him. His hands gently and firmly massaged her shoulders. Under his fingers, he could feel her tense muscles relax as she leaned back into him.

Dana closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, smelling the man behind her. With her good hand, she undid her shirt and pulled her arm out of the Ranger uniform sleeve. She felt his hand slide over her back and gently remove the other arm from the cloth. A smile appeared on her lips as she turned to face him, naked to the waist. "See anything you like?"

Ben bent down and kissed her on the lips as he fell back on the bed, pulling her down on top of him. "I see a couple of things of interest."

* * *

On the bridge, Captain Archer looked over at his Armory Officer. "Lieutenant, what is the status of the hull?"

"Weapons are on line and calibrated."

"Hull plating?"

"Hull plating has been replaced and is stronger than before. Trelium D covers the ship."

Archer looked at T'Pol and then Reed. "Malcolm, you know what that will do to T'Pol."

"I know what it would have done. This is different. This in not liquid nor is it derived from the ore we have found. The Thebians had never heard of the anomalies or of the ships causing them when they first entered this section of space over 1500 yahrns ago. They used the Trelium that they use on their hulls. I talked to Doctor Phlox and he confirmed that this will not effect T'Pol."

Archer walked over to T'Pol. "How do you feel?"

"I feel fine, Captain." 'I am fine, Aisha. Commander ManethÃ´ confirmed the origin of the Trelium D. It does not have the same properties as what is found in the expanse.'

Archer nodded. "Lieutenant how is the rest of the repairs going?"

"Lieutenants Lee and Hathor report that the engines are on line and functioning at 110% and holding. All relays have been replaced and the previous damage was checked and rechecked. We are good to go."

"Lieutenant, you have the bridge. I will be back in a few minutes. T'Pol may I see you in my Ready Room?"

Archer looked out the porthole as T'Pol entered the Ready Room and the door closed. "T'Pol, I was worried when you and Trip were busy with the neuropressure sessions. I was afraid I was losing you."

"Jonathon, I admit that my emotions were hard to control. Every time we had our sessions, my thoughts were about you."

"Even though he was younger than me?"

"You are closer to my age than Commander Tucker was. Remember when the Ambassador mentioned that she and I were the oldest people on the ship? She was right. I am Seventy years old in Earth terms. You are the man that I want. Never forget that."

Archer looked at her as she walked over to him and put her hands on his chest. After a moment he bent his head down and kissed her.

"Bridge to Captain Archer."

Archer shook his head. "Every time we kiss we get interrupted." He walked to the comm button and hit it a little harder than he had intended. "Archer here. What is it Hoshi?"

"I have a message from the Isiris. Commander ManethÃ´ says that they are ready when ever we are."

"Send them an acknowledgement and tell them ten minutes."

"Aye Captain."

Archer turned back to T'Pol. "Dinner my quarters at 2100?"

T'Pol nodded. "Is there anything you would care for me to bring?"

Archer smiled. "Just yourself." He watched as she turned and walked out. 'Hope she plans on staying the night.' He walked onto the bridge and caught T'Pol looking at him. He would swear that he caught a small smile on her face.

* * *

"Bridge to Captain Archer."

Archer opened his eyes and groggily reached for the comm button. "Archer, here. What is it?"

"Sorry to wake you, Sir. Our sensors have picked up a planet just within sensor range."

"Xindi?"

"We are too far away to be certain."

"Fine. Let me know as soon as you can." He shook his head to wake up. "What time is it?"

"0300. Sir."

"Ok I am going back to bed. Archer out."

"Is everything all right Jonathon?"

Archer looked at the sound of the voice and the woman who was half covered by the bedclothes. He lay down beside her and covered them both as he kissed her. "Everything is fine, my love. We still have four hours before we need to get up."

The woman nestled herself in Jonathon's arms and they stayed that way as they fell asleep. Jon looked at the woman one last time before closing his eyes. "Good night. T'Pol."

* * *

Hoshi woke up as her alarm went off. She reached across the head next to her and turned the annoying buzz. She giggled as she felt the tongue softly lick her. She pushed away as her body started to respond. "Not now Joe, I have to be on the bridge in a hour and I need a shower and then breakfast."

Joe laughed. "It would be a rather interesting meal if you don't get dressed first." He caught her hand as she tried to slap at his chest and pulled her to him. Their lips met and Joe's interest responded."

She jumped back. "I said I have to shower. Now go back to your quarters and take a cold shower."

"Wouldn't you like to have company?"

Hoshi blushed as she thought about taking a shower with this man. "I would love it, but not now or I will be late." She tossed his clothes to him. "Now get out. "I am off at 1600. Meet me in the mess hall then."

Joe gave her a quick kiss as he pulled on his pants, grabbed his boots and shirt. He opened the door and gave a quick look to both direction and ran down the deserted corridor and jumped into the turbolift as the door opened. He looked into the eyes of Tina Alvarado who was buttoning up her uniform. 

Tina gave him an embarrassed smile. "Joe, maybe we should have our own turbo lift."

* * *

Joe crammed his feet into his boots. "It would help in situations like this. So how is Lieutenant Reed?"

"None of your damn business Sergeant Layne. How is Ensign Sato?" She gave him a wicked grin.

"None of your damn business Sergeant Alvarado." He finished buttoning his shirt and kissed her on the cheek. "So I wonder where our sister is?"

"Probably asleep in her bed."

"Oh? Is she grieving over Commander Tucker?"

Tina grinned. "No, but she did meet a handsome CW who has taken a fancy to her."

Joe frowned. "A CW? Oh a Colonial Warrior. What do we know about him? Is he good enough for our sister?"

"We will find out soon enough. You heard that we are to have another Cobra pilot. Xris will be flying with us. Actually, he will be flying with Manda."

"Does he know that she a sister and a brother on board?"

"Well he knows about me. He started yelling at me while Malcolm and I were. . ."

"Were making out? Tina, at least take it to your room or his."

"Well it was sort of a spur of the moment thing. He asked me to marry him."

Joe's mouth fell open. "He did? Does that mean I can beat him up if he hurts you?"

Tina laughed. "I think that you would have to stand in line behind Manda."

The turbo lift opened and the two Cobra pilots looked into the face of Sergeant Major Snowden. He motioned for them to follow. Tina and Joe said not a word as they followed the man they trusted with their lives. They entered the Ranger Command Post to find all of the Rangers and CWs assigned to the Rangers standing around. All of the CWs snapped to attention as Snowden walked in but the Rangers did not.

"At ease. I welcome the Colonial Warriors who have joined the Rangers. I am Sergeant Major Snowden and I am in Command. I answer to Captain Archer and Captain Archer only. I am a workingman, an enlisted man not an officer. There is no need to stand at attention when I enter a room. Now all of you please sit down."

As they sat, Snowden walked over to a vid screen. "We have found a planet ahead of us and I would bet that Captain Archer will want a recon, if they prove to be Xindi. I have spoken to Commander ManethÃ´ and he has agreed to give us two more Cobras to bring our inventory up to four. In this mission, Joe and Tina will fly cover with Dana in the Ranger Shuttle. Ten Rangers will go down while the rest will remain in a ready status. Amanda Cole will stand by as a shuttle pilot in case more Rangers are needed. Manda and Xris will cover the second shuttle, if needed. Sergeants Kemper, Romero and Clang will lead the away team. Dana will remain with Ranger Shuttle. Six Thebians will accompany the Rangers. Any questions?"

Dana put up her hand. "Why am I remaining with the shuttle?"

Snowden gazed at her. "Because while Doctor Phlox took off the cast, your arm is till wrapped and I do not want it overused. Anyone else?"

A hand went up. "Sergeant Major, I am Corporal Agenos Stillwater. I wonder why did you refer to us as Thebians instead of Colonial Warriors?"

"You are no longer Colonial Warriors, as proud as you are of that. You are now Rangers. The 1st of the 7th has a long history and we are damned proud of it."

"Sir, no disrespect. We have all read about the history of the Rangers, from the Enterprise database. It was why we all volunteered. It's just that we Colonial Warriors also have a proud tradition."

Snowden look at the Rangers. They all sat staring straight ahead with no emotion showing on their faces. He looked at the Thebians who had frowns. He sat down and leaned back on his chair. He closed his eyes as he put his hands together and raised them to his face, fingers together, resting on the bridge of his nose and thumbs on his chin. Not a sound was made by anyone.

Snowden stood up. "I have made a decision. The 1st of the 7th will remain the 1st of the 7th, however Enterprise Rangers will be known as Screamin Eagles and the Thebians will be CWs or Colonial Warriors. We are all Rangers. Do you all agree?"

Thirty men and women rose as one." Sir, yes Sir."

"Good, now boots and saddles, people, its time to rock n roll."

The Eagles all headed to their quarters as the CWs looked at each other. Manda grabbed Xris by the arm. "The 7th was originally a Cavalry outfit. Boots and saddles meant to get your gear and be ready to mount your horse."

Xris looked at the CWs. "Get your gear, we are going to war." He stepped out of the way; pulling Manda with him as twenty Warriors raced towards their quarters.

* * *

Captain Archer sat in his walked around the console in the situation room. He looked over at T'Pol. "Anything?"

"Yes, Captain. Our sensors just identified the species on the planet. They are Xindi."

"Any signs of a manufacturing compound?"

"No Sir, it appears to be a primitive society."

Hoshi sat at her communications console and turned to Archer. "Sir, we just received a message from the Isiris. Their sensors indicate that there is a small power plant on the planet that matches the signature that we gave them."

Archer hurried to the Command Chair. "Lieutenant Reed, alert the Rangers they have a mission. Tell then to be ready if twenty minutes."

"Aye Sir."

Two minutes later Archer heard the door open and four Rangers and CWs stood at the door, fully armed. Archer looked at Reed. "That was fast."

Reed grinned. "It appears that Sergeant Major Snowden anticipated the mission. The Ranger Shuttle is loaded and ready to go. All four Cobras are ready to launch."

Archer nodded. "Launch."

Two Cobras and Ranger Shuttle One launched from Enterprise and moved towards the planet. A half-hour later, Sergeant Major Snowden walked into the shuttle bay. "Amanda, are you ready?"

"Yes sir. All personnel loaded."

"Good. He gave a thumbs up to Manda and Xris, who climbed into their Cobras. Snowden boarded the shuttle and closed the door. He looked at the six faces of the CW Rangers. "Corporal Stillwater, are you and your people ready to be blooded?"

"Yes Sergeant Major."

"Good. Now I know all of you have your own weapons, but here is something that you don't have. It is something that all Rangers carry on a ground mission." He opened a small case and picked up the weapon. "This is a Colt .45 military issue which has been modified. The weapon was standard issue about 240 years ago. We found that the Xindi seem to have more powerful weapons than Starfleet issue. These however are our equalizers. There is no stun setting on these. They are projectile weapons, not laser or phase pistols. Use them only when you are told to, until you get used to them as they do carry a punch."

Agenos took one and examined it and nodded with a grim look on his face. "I thought we were going to launch only if needed."

"Force One will probably run into some resistance. We are coming in a Mike force. If Force One needs us, we will already be there, not on the Enterprise. While we are gone, Cobras will be riding herd on the ship to prevent a surprise attack." He looked at Amanda. "Let's do it."

Shuttle Pod one and two Cobras launched towards the planet as twenty Cobras from the Isiris arrived. 

It was night when Force One landed two kilometers from the compound. Dana had guided the shuttle in without lights and used her night vision goggles instead. Thanking the engineers who invented silent engines, she set the craft down easily.

Kemper popped the hatch and the Rangers exited and setup combat positions. Romero, Clang and four CWs fanned out with their scanners while Kemper pulled point. Dana and Bia Blackstrom, one of the CW replacements stayed with the shuttle. As the two women covered the shuttle with a camouflage netting, Kemper took CW Yon Claydon and Minos Nakhti, Selena Kiya and Ptah Sobek to the right side of the compound. Clang and his group circled left.

* * *

Kemper keyed his mike. "Clang, we found a door, we are going in thirty seconds."

"That's a roger, Kemper. We also have a door. Will hit at the same time."

"Live free Clang."

"Die well, Kemper."

Kemper led the team into the compound and using the scanners moved down three levels of the facility. "Use silencers on the .45s." He watched as the team screwed on silencers to the firearms. Looking around a corner, he spotted two Xindi Reptilians coming down the hallway. Nodding to the team, he jumped across the hall as two Rangers jumped into the hallway. All three opened up with two rounds each; The Xindi went down as their blood splattered over the walls and floor. Kemper pointed to the Yon and Minos to follow the corridor to the left while he and Selena went right. Ptah would cover the exit. Down three corridors and through five Xindi, the team located the target. Yon and Minos were quicker as they raced from console to console and from equipment to equipment leaving plastic explosives on every piece. Kemper signaled for the team to leave.

"Clang." Kemper pressed his earpiece. "We are good to go."

"Kemper I think you had better make it to our location on the double."

"Are you in trouble?"

"Not yet, this is worse."

"On the way." Kemper signaled for all team members to converge and headed towards the area where Clang was located.

Dana and Bia kept watch as they listened over their comm units to Joe and Kemper. Dana peered into the darkness and signaled Bia. There was movement one hundred meters out headed toward them. She keyed her mike. "Kemper, we have movement headed towards us."

"Understood. Can't help you at the moment we are in a bit of a problem ourselves. Stepmother will cover for you."

"Roger that. Stepmother, BROKEN ARROW. I repeat BROKEN ARROW."

"Stepmother here, roger and confirm Broken Arrow."

Bia looked at Dana. "What is Broken Arrow?"

"A Ranger unit is being overrun."

"We are being overrun?"

"Bia, there are two of us. My Scanner indicates well over fifty Xindi coming at us. What would you call it? Now find cover."

A Phaser blast struck a boulder next to Dana. She hit the ground and fired back. Bia ducked behind another boulder and fired as multiple blasts struck the boulders. Dana fired a shot at the attackers as an enemy beam struck her weapon, destroying it,

"Damn." Dana shook her hand as she looked at her destroyed weapon. She reached over to her left armpit and pulled her .45 firearm. She slid back the action, aimed and shot a charging Xindi through the head. Two more shots and two more Xindi dropped.

Bia looked at Dana as the Ranger fired away with her .45. Her own Thebian laser pistol packed a heavier punch than even the Ranger weapon. She took out three Xindi, all with head shots. She turned her head when she heard the twin screams of Cobras coming near. She flattened herself as best she could as the first craft opened up and strafed the Xindi. The second Cobra fired and left a trail of dead Reptilians. The Xindi backed off and fired at the Cobras as they back for a second pass. 

Dana and Bia fired back as the Xindi as the Cobras flew off as the remaining Xindi charged. Dana and Bia checked their ammo and took aim. Thirty Xindi charged into a flurry of lead as Bia, Dana and three members of the Mike force opened up, quickly decimating the attackers. Fifteen Reptilians retreated and ran into three more Rangers who caught them in a crossfire. The Reptilians put up a good fight but the combined firepower of 8 Rangers and the two returning Cobras eliminated their resistance.

Snowden motioned to the Rangers to checks the remains and gather weapons. Dana and Bia approached the Mike force. Dana hugged Ben. "Glad you could make it."

"I had a feeling you might need us, so we came early." He motioned with his head towards the compound. "What's going on? Joe should have been back by now."

"He told us that he was occupied. He seemed a little shook up but not in trouble."

Ben looked at Agenos. "Stillwater, how long do you think it will take you to get up to the compound and find out what is going on?"

Agenos looked at the coordinates on the scanner and then at the compound. "Two minutes?"

"So why are you still standing here?"

Dana watched as Agenos raced away. "Damn he's fast."

Ben grinned. "Thebians are from a planet with a different gravity than Earth's. Hell on Earth they could probably jump the Grand Canyon. Hey maybe they could even fly."

Dana laughed. "Why are they from a red sun?"

"Who knows. Wonder if there is any kryptonite around." Ben laughed.

"Bet you can't catch up to him."

"Dana, you know I can't run that fast with my prosthetic leg."

"Bull. You can run, but not that fast. You'd better get started." She smacked him on his rear.

Ben nodded to two CWs. "Selena, Ptah let's go. The rest of you secure the shuttles with Dana and Bia."

He set out at a slower run.

* * *

Five minutes later Ben and the two CWs entered the compound. He was met by both teams. They looked pale. Kemper walked over to Ben.

"Sergeant Major, the explosives are all set but we found something else."

"What is it? Must have been important to delay you from destroying it."

"Yes Sir. We found the bodies of the Enterprise crew, the bodies that were in the funeral ship. The Xindi evidently intercepted the ship and brought it here. We have located the ship also."

"Let's take a look."

Kemper stepped in front of Ben. "There is more. They were cloning the crew. Several of the bodies had already been dissected."

"Those bastards. They not only wish to destroy us, they desecrate our dead. I want the bodies and any clones back on the funeral ship. Do you have any phosphorus grenades on you?"

Klemper nodded. "We have four and there are four more on the shuttle."

"Good. Agenos, Go back to the shuttle and pick up four phosphorus grenades and be back here within five minutes." 

Klemper took Ben to the funeral ship and pointed to an area secured by the Rangers. He walked toward the area and stopped. Ten human bodies were laid out with missing limbs. One body had been decapitated. He looked at several clear jars filled with fluid and the missing body parts. Control his urge to throw up, he walked around the jars and found the head of Commander Tucker, with lifeless eyes staring at him. 

Kemper walked up beside him. "Sergeant Major, maybe you should see this." He walked away towards another room while Ben followed. 

Inside the room were ten large containers with floating embryos attached to clear tubes. Ben turned to Klemper with anger in his face. "Get it done."

Ben walked back to the funeral ship as the rangers dismantled the cloning equipment and recovered the bodies. Agenos ran up with the grenades and handed them up to two Rangers on top of the ship. He placed the other four inside.

* * *

Ben turned to Klemper. "Are all charges ready to go?"

"Yes Sir. They will be remotely activated."

* * *

Ben nodded and keyed his mike. "Snowden to Enterprise."

Archer sat in his command chair. "Ben what's going on down there? We detected weapons fire."

"The Xindi mounted an attack but with the help of the Cobras, they were destroyed. We are about ready to leave."

"Did you find the equipment to make the weapon?"

"Yes and more."

"More?"

"The Xindi intercepted the funeral ship and were in the process of dissecting and cloning the crew. We are in the process of destroying all of it."

"Should we bring the bodies back and do this correctly?"

"No Sir. We are going to incinerate the ship, the bodies and the entire facility."

Archer turned to his bridge crew. He saw tears in Hoshi and Reed's eyes. Mayweather sat staring at the panel in front of him, his shoulders slumped. T'Pol's face looked grim.

"How bad, Sergeant Major?"

"Several bodies had limbs removed and there were embryos already created. Sir, they had decapitated Commander Tucker."

Archer swallowed hard. "Sergeant Major. I will leave it in your hands on what you want to do."

"Roger, Captain. Snowden out."

Ben's comm beeped. Sergeant Major, this is Joe. Permission to annihilate the facility."

"Let the fire get going real good and then do what you want."

"Roger. Joe out."

* * *

The Rangers backed out of the complex as the sounds of explosions were heard. Ben nodded to Klemper. "Set the phosphorous."

Within minutes, phosphorous fires could be seen engulfing the side of the complex. Joe waited until the building was completely engulfed. He keyed his mike. "Stepmother and Looking Glass, we are going in. Two passes with HE and one pass of WP."

Xris keyed the mike. "Roger, confirming two passes of High Explosives and one pass with white phosphorus. Lead the way, Joe."

The Cobras screamed in and dropped their loads. The facility exploded sending a small mushroom shaped cloud into the atmosphere.

"Enterprise to away team. We are detecting twenty small ships headed your way."

Joe looked at his monitor. "Thanks Hoshi, we see them. We are not going to engage at this time."

Hoshi looked at Reed, Archer and then T'Pol. "Sir there are fifty Cobras heading towards the planet. The Shuttles are almost finished docking but the Stepmother and Looking Glass have slowed down. The Xindi are almost on top of them."

Archer nodded to T'Pol. "On screen."

The bridge crew watched as two of the Cobras broke left and two broke right as the Xindi came within range. The Xindi opened fire but missed. Five Xindi ships exploded as fifty Cobras shot down the opening left by the four Cobras from Enterprise. The four ships banked and attacked the Xindi. One Xindi ship came in behind Manda. She tried to shake him but the Reptilian hung on doggedly, until he exploded in flames. Manda banked right and looked back. "Thanks Xris."

"Always glad to watch my wingman's tail."

"Careful there, Xris. That is my sister you are flirting with."

"Hey Joe, I meant the Cobra."

"Sure you did." Xris blushed as he heard three voices simultaneously."

A Cobra from the Isiris flew by and waved its wings at the Enterprise ships. "This is Cassiopia of the Isiris. Thanks for keeping those guys busy until we got here."

Joe keyed his mike. "This is Joe. Thanks Cass, we are always will to share."

"Haven't met you yet Joe. Are you involved."

Hoshi sat at her station and listened to the chatter, as did the entire bridge crew, as the comm was open. "He is." She looked at Archer sheepishly and saw her Captain smiling. 

"This is Cassiopia. Who was that?"

Joe laughed. "That my dear Cass is my guardian angel. Hoshi we will be docking in five minutes. Mission accomplished."

"This is Captain Archer. Thank you Cassiopia for you and your people for your help."

"Your welcome Captain. It is our pleasure and a chance to draw first blood."

Archer looked at Reed. "How did they do?"

"The compound is destroyed. No human biosigns detected. Twenty Xindi ships destroyed and no casualties."

Archer nodded. "Always nice to have a mission without casualties." He looked at Hoshi. "No casualties tonight either."

Hoshi blushed. "Aye, Sir."


End file.
